bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Kyanbasu
Apperance Tori is a rather old looking arrancar with long grey hair reaching his waist, even so, that does not mean that he cannot be threatening. Although Tori mostly has the top of his covered with bandage (most likely to remove as much evidence of him being an arrancar as possible), two small white antlers do poke out of the sides of his head, this might what remains of his mask. His hollow hole is located in the center of his chest, like normal hollows. His eyes are purple and he has a old style eastern beard. His apperance mostly makes him look intimidating, but when he smiles, most people will see him as more of the nice grandpa type. Tori useually wears a purple kimono (or a white samurai armor if he is headed to combat), this might apear strange to some, but it is simply because mifune prefers the color purple. He carries a purple katana/zanpakuto with a purple scabbard and hilt at his left side. Tori's Reatsu is also purple, while having some sparks in it when visible. Personality Tori is a rather proud, yet also noble arrancar, as he dislikes the killing of innocents. For this reason, some hollows might see him as weak or narrowminded. Beyond the belief of not killing innocents, he also believes in one on one combat, and will not interfere in someone elses fight, regardless of affiliation. For the same reason, he does not allow other people to interfere with fights either, as he is willing to give his life to uphold his honor. Beyond this, Tori does have some interest in the shinigami, finding them familiar to him in a way. Tori is however, even though quite prideful, known to show moments of weakness or kindness when he feels sorry for someone. Tori's code sounds somewhat like this, although there are more ummentioned parts. Do not kill the innocent. Do not interfere in a battle of honor. Only kill when needed. Be loyal to master. No matter the consequence, even if this means breaking another rule. History Tori was born in anchient japan, when he became of age he served as a samurai under a futal lord. While serving this lord he was noticed for being strange, because he always felt like something else was nearby. The reason for this was that he was something close to a spiritual aware human, however he was only able to sense spirits on rare occasions. One day while in battle with another futal lords samurai, he was slain. Feeling as if he had not yet completed his oath to his master, he followed his master around while being a ghost. He did this for quite a long time until a hollow found him, thinking that the hollow wanted to kill his master he freely allowed it to eat him to save his master. When he finally became a hollow himself, he still found himself quite aware of what he was doing, although being unable to control his hunger he kept on eating souls. Eventually he began to feel the way he was absorbing the souls and developed a way to eat the excess energies of ordinarry people. In other words he could eat ordinary humans excess spiritual energy as a opposition to their souls. One day while trying to find a large group of he people to use this technice on, he encountered a shinigami. Althoug hthe shinigami tried to kill him, he managed to defeat the shinigami in the end. However he only left the shinigami uncontious, as he found the shinigame a honourable fighter. Because of the shinigami's will to kill hollows, Tori took it upon himself to kill the hollows Hueco Mundo. He has in the most reasant years after eating many hollows lost the taste for battle and destroying hollows, no longer finding it honorable. When he finally became an arrancar, he heard of a place for other arrancars, Las Noches. As such he decided to seek them out, and find a new master. Abillities Tori's Cero: 'Unlike other Ceros, Tori's is purple in color, and has small lightning sparks around it. The cero also causes electric shocks if it hits someone directly. In his resurreción the cero is shot out of his mouth, otherwise it is fired from his hand. '''Sonido: '''Tori is able to use basic sonido. '''Hierro: '''Tori can use a rather weak Hierro, blocking really weak blows. '''Self Control: '''Tori has high self control for a hollow, and is at times willing to starve himself for longer periods if he deems it necesarry. When Tori releases his Resurreción his zanpakuto begins to spark and glow, then it begin to slither and envelop Tori, slowly growing in size and taking the shape of a rather large white Eastern dragon with stag horns.'Resurreción: Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches